transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Razorwing
Razorwing 'is a former and unpopular member of the 'Eisen Dragoons. Arrogant, narcissistic, and opinionated, he thought himself superior to everyone around him and overstated his abilities on a constant basis. More a hindrence than a help, Razorwing's ultimate fate remains a mystery, though theories abound about his ultimate demise. Technical Specifications Biography Profile To say Razorwing is opinionated is probably stating it mildly. He’ll express his views on just about anything, usually to the tune of how superior he is and how inferior everyone else is in comparison. He also has an annoying habit of playing rock music at extremely high levels of volume, so loud that it can be heard – and felt – for miles. It can be especially galling on missions that require a high degree of stealth and guile; many such missions have been spoiled by his antics. Razorwing is unapologetic – he wants everyone, even his enemies, to know how great he is. To this end, he’s often frustrated that’s he’s relegated to background roles; he believes he could support the Dragoons better in a primary role. To the other Dragoons, however, Razorwing is a narcissistic, obnoxious braggart who’s done nothing constructive during his time with them; hence his relegation to support roles. In fact, there are those who believe Northclaw’s simply waiting for the moment he can dump this insufferable character on another team – or until someone runs out of patience and kills him during a recharge cycle. Abilities Razorwing is able to reach speeds of up to Mach 2.3 at sea level and is agile enough to avoid just about any form of artillery. He possesses a pair of air-intake shields that prevent foreign debris from entering his engines, thus he is able to take off and land on runways with less than ideal conditions. His sensor system is one of the most advanced in the Decepticon arsenal; he can track up to 32 targets and engage up to six simultaneously. He can also passively detect targets with an infrared search and track system, located in a glass ball in front of his cockpit, allowing him to follow his victim without using his active sensors and thus giving away his position. His name comes from the pair of retractable scythe-like blades hidden in the leading edges of his wings; deployed, they can be energized with plasma energy and be used to slice any aerial opponent in half. The leading edges of his tail have also been sharpened to a razor’s edge and can be used for a similar purpose. He’s armed with a 30mm cannon in his forward fuselage, which converts into a direct-current laser rifle in robot mode and is equipped with six ordinance hardpoints under his wings; he can carry up to 8,000lbs of ordinance at any one time. His favorite weapon is a spark-seeking cluster missile that can target and hit an opponent up to 80 miles away. His engines have been fitted with thrust-vectoring nozzles, giving him an enhanced degree of maneuverability over his opponents. The blades in his wings can be used as scimitars in robot mode. Weaknesses Razorwing’s arrogance and obnoxious attitude are perhaps his biggest handicaps; he’ll sometimes take on odds that are beyond his ability, and his comrades aren’t always eager to rush to his aid. The sound of him approaching with his music blasting and afterburners roaring can be heard for miles, giving away not only his position but the positions of any of his teammates in the region. His wing scythes and sharpened tail fins are best used on thinly armored aerial opponents; using them against a more heavily armored target will not only break the blades, but will also rip the wings and tail off. History Fate For a mech who worked to be as conspicous as possible, Razorwing's sudden disappearance from the Dragoons' ranks - and from sight in general - is considered something of a mystery. Both current and former members of the Eisen Dragoons remain mum on the subject, not surprising considering how much Razorwing was hated on that team. It's generally believed that Razorwing was terminated by one or more of his teammates, and that his remains were melted down and reformed into scrap metal, and there are a plethora of theories on how it was done. In all likelyhood, his fate will remain a mystery. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males